


One-Shot: Let Go

by WildcatPacer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildcatPacer/pseuds/WildcatPacer
Summary: Throne Room aftermath from Last Jedi. What if Rey had accepted Ben's offer?





	One-Shot: Let Go

**One-Shot: Let Go**

The only sound that could be heard in the throne room was the fires burning themselves out. Praeotrian Guards lay everywhere, dead from lightsaber slashes. 

From across the room, Rey watched Kylo Ren slowly approach the throne where the corpse of his deposed master, Supreme Leader Spoke, lay. He seemed shaken, like he was coming to terms with the murder he had just committed. So, Rey tried to call him back the only way she knew how. By using his real name.

"Ben?"

Kylo breathed hard, not taking his eyes off the evil Sith's body. "It's time to let old things die. Snoke. Skywalker. The Sith." He now turned to face her at last, his features vulnerably honest and full of earnest. "The Jedi. The rebels. Let it all die. Rey....." And his voice grew uncharacteristically soft as he held out a hand. "I want you to join me."

She should have prepared herself for it. He was saying all that he had to do. And yet he still was proving unwilling to do it. Rey's eyes filled with tears as she felt him slipping away - the one person who had ever understood her, or sympathized with her. 

"We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy...."

"Don't do this, Ben," she practically whispered over him. "Please don't go this way....."

"No..... no.... You're still..... HOLDING ON! LET GO!" Kylo commanded of her. And then he told her the truth about her parents, how they were nobody junk traders who sold Rey for drinking money, and now dead in a pauper's grave on Jakku.

As one last entreaty, he held out his hand to her - a gloved hand, not like the bare and pure skin that he had touched her with in the rainy hut on Ahch-To. "You're nothing. But not to me." 

Rey regarded his outstretched offer for a moment. Yes, she came from nothing. She was nothing. But not to him. She was important to _him_. Important! At last, someone who would appreciate her. Who would..... love her.

So..... she took his hand. 

In fact, she leapt into his arms. Not wanting to spend one single solitary second further away from the person she loved. And there, the budding Jedi and softening Sith shared a long kiss. It was a kiss full of apology, full of thankfulness and full of deep, deep love. 

It was a kiss Rey would remember for the rest of her life, as Ben took her by her waist and hoisted her up so that she had to fold his legs around his torso. They were lost in their own world. A world in which Rey would be Ben's Queen, and he her King.

Ruling the galaxy for a thousand years.

 

* * *

The wedding was scheduled immediately. The last of the Resistance was crushed into ash, and Kylo overthrew the First Order from the inside as Supreme Leader. Hux, the other Knights, the subordinates were all killed. 

After the dust settled, Rey donned a white bridal gown and married her Dark Prince, who was now the ruler of the galaxy. Together, the couple would train a new generation of Force-users and Force sensitives. Neither Jedi nor Sith. The Force in balance, embracing the Grey. 

As the newlyweds did now, as Ben smiled down at his bride. "My Rey."

Rey beamed back. "My Ben."

And the lovers shared a long kiss to seal their marriage. 


End file.
